Itu Namanya Cinta
by SateAyam
Summary: 24 Desember 2008, Iwatodai- Dimana Aigis masih dengan polosnya mengungkapkan apa yang ia rasakan saat bersama Minato. Dan bagaimana dengan Minato? Tentu saja tugasnya adalah menyadarkan Aigis bahwa itu adalah... Cinta. CHRISTMAS EVE PROJECT


**Rating : K+**  
**Warning : Light fluffs (atau mungkin banyak? Entahlah, author tidak tahu..), possible OOCness, typos**

**Sebelumnya; " PERLU DITEKANKAN BAHWA CHARACTER (AIGIS DAN MINATO) SERTA CHARA 'PINJAMAN' ( ARIA LINK DAN GAUCHE SUEDE DARI TEGAMI BACHI) BUKANLAH MILIK SAYA! MASING-MASING CHARA MERUPAKAN MILIK PIHAK YANG TELAH DITENTUKAN. TEMPAT KEJADIAN INI MURNI MILIK SAYA. JIKA ADA KESAMAAN/KEMIRIPAN TEMPAT, JALAN CERITA, DAN SEBAGAINYA. SEMUANYA MERUPAKAN KETIDAK SENGAJAAN. Terimakasih. "**

.

.

" Hei, Aigis, kau tidak kedinginan? " Tanya Minato sambil menyembunyikan kedua tangannya di balik saku celana.

" Ah, tidak sampai dingin-dingin sekali sih.. Tapi ya, cukup dingin.. "

Minato menatap Aigis dengan tatapan sedikit bingung. " Kau aneh. " Tembak Minato.

"Apa maksudmu, Minato-san? "

" Katanya tidak terlalu dingin, tapi cukup dingin. Kau aneh, Aigis. Jadi dingin atau tidak nih? "

Aigis menatap Minato dengan tatapan bingung. " Aku tidak tahu. "

Minato menghela nafas. " Nih. " Minato melepas scarf biru tua yang ia pakai dan memberikannya pada Aigis.

" Kau juga aneh, Minato-san. " Aigis tersenyum.

" Heh? "

" Katanya kau kedinginan, tapi justru melepas scarfmu untukku. Sudah pakai saja, aku sudah cukup

hangat, kok. " Ucap android itu sambil mendorong tangan Minato dengan halus.

" Hahaha, bisa saja kau. Tapi, Ini namanya respek, Aigis. " Ucap Minato sambil tersenyum.

" Apa itu respek? "

" ..Bagaimana ya menjelaskannya.. " Minato tampak berfikir keras. " Di Jepang, Wanita selaludidahulukan, maka itu, aku sebagai pria harus selalu.. Yah begitulah. Mendahulukan kepentingan mereka, baru kami. " Minato memalingkan mukanya. " Jadi pakai lah. "

" Aku mengerti. " Ucap Aigis sambil kembali tersenyum dan memakai scarf Minato di lehernya.

" Oh iya Minato-san. "

" Mm? "

" Apa kau pernah mencoba roti custard? " Tanya Aigis sambil mencari-cari sesuatu di kantong bajunya.

" Hmm, Custard ya? Pernah sih, tapi sudah lama sekali. Kenapa? Kau ingin mencobanya? "

Aigis mengangguk sembari merogoh saku sweaternya.

" ..Lalu, Apa yang kau cari? " Tanya Minato sambil mengerutkan alisnya.

" Peta.. tempat.. dimana ada stand yang menjual roti custard yang cukup terkenal.. dimana ya, aku rasa

tadi sudah kulipat dan kumasukkan ke dalam sakuku.. "

" Maksudmu yang seperti itu ya tempatnya? " Tanya Minato sambil menunjuk stand berwarna cokelat

yang kelihatan cukup ramai pembelinya.

" Eh? "

Minato tertawa. " Repot sekali sih kau ini, "

Aigis juga tertawa. " Ah, aku tidak menyangka bisa kebetulan seperti ini. "

" Ck, Aigis-Aigis.. Baiklah, kau duduk saja dulu disini, aku akan membelinya. Jangan kemana-mana ya! Kalau kau hilang aku sedih lho. " Ucap  
Minato sambil mengacak rambut kuning keemasan Aigis dengan pelan lalu segera mengikuti antrian.

Aigis menyentuh rambutnya yang baru saja disentuh oleh Minato.

" Sedih..? Benarkah? " Pikirnya dalam hati.

.

" Eh, nih. Aku membelikanmu yang custard tapi—Oi, Aigis? "

Aigis tidak memperhatikan Minato, justru pandangannya menerawang jauh entah kemana.

" Aigis? " Ulang Minato.

" A-Ah, Maaf! Minato-san tadi.. " Aigis terbatuk sebentar. " Kau bilang apa? "

Minato kembali mengerutkan dahinya. " Kau sakit ya? Eh, mana mungkin. Kau kenapa?" Tanya Minato

khawatir.

" Pertama, aku tidak sakit, hanya saja seperti ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di tenggorokkanku, kedua, jangan kebanyakkan mengerutkan dahimu Minato-san, kau bisa menjadi cepat tua. " Ucap Aigis sambil tertawa.

" Oh begitu ya? " Minato mencubit ujung hidung Aigis dengan lembut.

Pipi Aigis merona. " Ah ya, mana rotinya? " tanyanya dengan maksud mengganti topik pembicaraan.

" Heh, dasar. Nih. " Minato memberikan salah satu roti yang ia pegang pada Aigis dan duduk

disebelahnya.

Aigis membuka kemasan kertas yang menutupi roti berwarna cokelat-keemasan dan yang kelihatan agak

berkilau itu.

" Ini.. Wah, wangi sekali, dan ini.. pasti digoreng.. Tapi kok bisa kelihatan berkilau ya? Ahh, teksturnya

lucu.. "

" Itu diolesi dengan margarin. Kau kelihatan seperti ibu-ibu tahu, mengomentari masakan orang lain." Minato terkekeh.

" Lho, memangnya hanya ibu-ibu yang melakukan itu? Aku melihat Yukari-chan dan Mitsuru-senpai juga melakukannya. "

" Yah, tidak juga sih.. Tapi, err.. Maksudku.. " Minato berpikir keras. "..Ah sudahlah." Ucapnya frustasi sambil menggaruk bagian belakang kepalanya yang tidak terasa gatal.

Aigis terdiam sebentar.

".. Begitu ya. Baiklah, tidak apa kalau Minato-san tidak mau menjelaskannya. "

" Bukan begitu! Aku bukannya tidak mau menjelaskan tahu! Hanya saja.. sulit untuk menjelaskannya.. "

Aigis kembali terdiam tetapi akhirnya ia mengalihkan pembicaraan lagi, "Ah, suhunya mulai mendingin, ayo cepat kita makan dulu, setahuku roti seperti ini enak dimakan panas-panas! " Ucap Aigis sambil buru-buru melahap rotinya.

" Oi, makannya pelan-pelan saja. Kau tidak bisa merasakan kenikmatannya kalau makan seperti itu, tahu! "

Aigis menghentikan cara makannya yang kalang kabut. " Oh. " Lalu melahapnya secara perlahan.

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya. Lalu segera membuka kemasan roti miliknya dan mulai melahapnya.

Namun kemudian acara makannya terganggu karena ia tidak sengaja melihat Aigis yang memakan rotinya dengan sangat.. imut dan anggun. (Ini.. Perpaduan yang agak sedikit aneh sepertinya-_-.)

" Dia.. sangat cantik. " Gumam Minato.

Jemarinya yang panjang dan lentik itu memegang rotinya dengan kuat tetapi di saat yang sama kelihatan  
'lepas'. Bibir kecilnya yang berwarna merah ceri terkadang terlihat menutupi sebagian kecil roti yang ia makan. Mata biru nya merefleksikan cahaya lampu-lampu dari kendaraan yang berlalu lalang dan lampu disekitarnya.

" Aku tidak pernah menyadari kalau Aigis bisa terlihat sangat anggun jika aku memerhatikannya.. " ucap Minato dalam hati.

Ya. Benar, sangat anggun. Bahkan mungkin orang-orang tidak akan percaya jika seseorang mengatakan bahwa Aigis adalah seorang robot.

-Ia terlalu sempurna.

Ia lebih mirip seperti manusia pada umumnya—Seperti manusia lain pada umumnya.. Yah, hanya saja yang ini terlalu indah sepertinya.

Lekukkan tubuhnya yang sangat terlihat nyata.. Wajahnya, lehernya, dadanya, pinggulnya, betisnya.. Semua yang ada pada dirinya..

Ah itu gila.

" Aku sedang jatuh cinta. " Aku Minato pada hati kecilnya.

.

" Minato-san? "

" O-Oh! K-kenapa?! " Jawab Minato dengan suara lumayan keras. Orang-orang menoleh kearahnya.

" A-Ah, maaf. Aku kaget. " Ucap Minato sambil mengisyaratkan 'Maaf' dengan tangannya. Lalu semuanya kembali normal.

Minato menghela nafas.

" K-Kau mengagetkanku, "

" Maafkan aku. Aku.. hanya khawatir padamu, Minato-san. Kau bengong terlalu lama! Bahkan kau pasti tidak sadar kan kalau aku menghabiskan roti custard mu? "

" Heh? " Minato melihat ke arah tangannya. " S-Sejak kapan?! Aku tidak menyadarinya.. "

" Tuh kan. "

" .. Tapi itu tidak sopan Aigis. Jangan ulangi itu lain kali, oke? "

Aigis mengangguk. " Baiklah, aku minta maaf.. Tapi kau kenapa? "

Pipi Minato tiba-tiba memerah karena mengingat apa yang baru ia pikirkan tadi. " Ah, tidak apa-apa.. "

" Kau sakit? " Tanya Aigis sambil menempelkan tangannya di dahi Minato. " 37 derajat celsius. Kau normal, Minato-san. Lalu kenapa? "

" Aku tidak apa-apa, Aigis. Mungkin kau hanya berhalusinasi. " Ucap Minato smabil tertawa ringan.

" Oh begitukah? Oh, aku minta maaf soal roti custardmu.. mau kubelikan lagi? "

" Tidak usah, terimakasih. "

" Minato-san? "

" Ya? "

" Minato-san? "

" Ya, kenapa Aigis? "

Aigis terdiam.

" Hei—"

" Minato-san, bagaimana perasaanmu saat kau bersamaku..? " Tanya Aigis sambil menatap Minato

lekat-lekat.

" K-Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya hal itu? " Minato mengalhikan pandangannya ke arah yang lain

sehingga tidka terjadi kontak mata antara mereka.

" Ah.. Entahlah, aku hanya ingin menanyakannya. "

Minato tampak gugup.

" Kalau kau tidak mau mengatakannya aku tidak memaksamu—"

Minato memotong kata-kata Aigis; " .. Aku " Minato mengambil nafasnya. " ..Akan jawab. "

Aigis mengangguk dan menunggu Minato dengan sabarnya.

".. Aku.. Ketika bersamamu, aku selalu merasa.. Seperti waktu tiba-tiba terhenti.. lalu aku merasa sangat bahagia dan.. Entahlah, untuk pertama kalinya dalam seumur hidup setelah orang tuaku meninggal, aku benar-benar merasa bahwa aku dicintai secara sungguh-sungguh. "

" Eh? " Aigis membenamkan wajahnya dalam scarf biru Minato karena malu karena membayangkan perasaan Minato ketika di dekatnya.

" ..Ya, Begitu. Kau.. p-puas? "

" Aku tidak puas Minato-san.. Tapi kenapa ya? "

Tidak ada jawaban.

" Bagaimana denganmu? "

" Aku.. Entahlah, aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikannya.. Aneh. "

" Memangnya aneh seperti apa? "

" Seperti.. Hmm.. " Aigis menggerakkan mata biru lautnya kearah jalan yang penuh dengan kendaraan yang berlalu. " ..Senang, bahagia, aku merasa seperti tidak akan ada orang yang dapat melukaiku.. Yah, aneh. "

" Lalu? "

" Lalu seperti.. Jika aku melihat kau.. Sebelumnya maaf, Kau bersama Yukari-chan atau yang lain.. Aku merasa.. Aku takut kehilangan dirimu, Minato-san.. Dan lalu berpikir, 'Apa sih kelebihan mereka? Aku mau menjadi seperti mereka, supaya aku tidak kehilangan Minato-san. ' " Ungkap Aigis dengan inosennya dan tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun.

" Lalu, saat bertemu dengan ku, apa yang kamu rasakan? "

" Aku.. Seperti ada sesuatu yang aku ingin ungkapkan padamu. Tapi, sampai sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa itu. Ah, tapi Minato-san, kalau aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan kepadamu, .. Aku pasti akan langsung mengatakannya kok. " Aigis berbohong.

_ " Aku rasa dia juga.. "_

Minato tersenyum.

" Hei Aigis. Pernah mendengar kata cinta sebelumnya tidak? "

" Pernah. "

" Menurutmu, Apa sih arti dari cinta yang sebenarnya? "

Aigis tampak berfikir. " Entahlah. Aku tidak pernah merasakannya sebelumnya. Tapi sepertinya, cinta itu aneh—Mereka aneh. Tidak bisa  
kudeskripsikan. Mungkin seperti Junpei-san dan Chidori-san ya?"

Minato jadi ingin kembali terkekeh mendengar ucapan Aigis yang agak aneh.

" Erngh, ya mungkin bisa dibilang begitu. Tapi, Kau yakin tidak pernah merasakan cinta? "

Aigis menggeleng. " Kenapa? "

" Perasaan yang selalu timbul dalam dirimu ketika kamu melihat aku, kata-kata dalam pikiranmu yang selalu tiba-tiba muncul ketika melihatku dengan perempuan yang lain, dan tentang sesuatu yang ingin kamu ungkapkan kepadaku, tapi kamu tidak tahu apa itu.. "

Aigis mendengarkan dengan sangat antusias.

" .. Itu adalah cinta. " Selesai Minato.

Aigis tampak agak terkejut. " Benarkah? "

Minato mengangguk sambil tersenyum halus.

" Jadi aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan Minato-san? "

Pipi Minato memerah.

" ..Y-Yah, bisa dibilang begitu. "

" Kalau begitu.. Ah, aku menemukan sesuatu yang selalu ingin kuungkapkan padamu, Minato-san! "

Minato memiringkan alisnya.

" ..Aku cinta Minato-san. " ucap Aigis tiba-tiba.

Minato membelalakkan matanya. " A-Apa? "

" Aku cinta kamu! Itu adalah kata-kata yang biasanya orang-orang ucapkan ketika dia mencintai orang lain kan? Dan aku sudah berjanji padamu juga kan kalau misalnya aku sudah menemukan apa yang ingin kukatakan padamu, aku akan langsung mengatakannya. Aku baru menemukannya ketika kamu bilang bahwa aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu, Minato-san. " Ucap Aigis dengan jujur sambil tersenyum.

_ " Akan langsung mengatakannya ketika dia menemukannya..? W-Wah untung saja dia menyadari hal itu ketika kita hanya berdua.. Bagaimana kalau dia tiba-tiba menyambutku di kelas dengan kata itu..? Hidetoshi..Chihiro Argh.. Atau d-di.. Dorm! Mitsuru-senpai.. Akihiko-san.. Yukari.. Fuuka.. Ken.. Junpei! Wah! Geger! "_ hati kecil Minato sweatdrop.

" Bagaimana denganmu Minato-san? "

" A-Apanya yang bagaimana!? "

" Apa kau mencintaiku? " –Dor. Tembak Aigis to the point.

Pipi Minato tampak kembali memerah. " A-Aku.. "

Aigis menunggu dengan tidak sabaran.

" Bagaimana perasaanmu Minato-san? Aku penasaran! Beritahu aku ya? Tolong.. Aku penasaran sekali, sih.. Ya? Ya? "

Permintaan Aigis menghujani Minato seperti anak TK.

Minato mengacak-ngacak rambutnya. " B-Baiklah! ..K-Kau menang Aigis.. A-Aku.. Yah.. M-mungkin.. Ya.."

" Kau mencintaiku juga? "

" A-Ahh.. itu.. Y-Ya, mungkin saja- "

" Yes! " Aigis tiba-tiba memeluk Minato dengan erat.

" Aigis! "

Semua orang yang lewat tampak memerhatikan mereka..

" Ah, pasangan yang serasih..! "

" Aww, seumur hidup, aku jarang sekali melihat yang seperti ini! "

" Ne, ne! Gauche! Kita pasangan, tapi kita udah lama gak pelukan! "

" A-Aria.. Kau.. "

Semuanya tampak ikut bahagia dengan pasangan (Sebenarnya, author gak bisa bilang pasangan sih, karena masih belom ke pelaminan kan?  
:v Well, who cares anyway.) baru ini.

" A-Aigis! " Panggil Minato lagi sambil meremas bahunya perlahan.

Tapi Aigis tidak melepaskan ataupun melonggarkan pelukannya.

Minato kembali menghela nafas lalu membalas pelukkan Aigis.

"Yah, yang penting aku mengatakan aku cinta padamu tidak kepada orang yang salah. " Pikir Minato.

Lalu kemudian, Salju mulai turun di kota Iwatodai—memberi hiasan indah gemerlapan di hari yang dingin tapi hangat ini.

.

Author's note Pt.2 :

CIYEEE MINATOO SAMA AIGISSS! KAPAN NIKAAAAAAH?!

*AuthorditimpasamaMinato*

Merii Kurisumasu Minnaaa! *hugs* Semoga fanfiction ini membuat malam natal kalian semua menjadi lebih berwarna dan penuh cintaa~ *Digeprekpakebolasalju*

Oh iya kalau lagi bosen dan gak ada kerjaan, mungkin kalian bisa ngecek lagu ini ; " Seinaru Yoru Ni – Ketsumeishi " / " SPUR (Winter Version) – Depapepe "/ " Feliz Navidad-JuN Sung Ahn Violin Cover " Yap! Related! :3

Aduh-aduh.. Walau saya bikin fict yang unyu-unyu gimana gitu..

Hati saya tidak seindah dan setentram fanfiction yang saya buat kali enee! *bantingmeja*

Bagaimana dengan kalian? C:

Semoga Christmast Eve kalian kali ini membawa banyak kenangan yang tak terlupakan ya 3

*Author ngacir ke dapur*

(Daritadi author kelaperan sembari nyelesain nih fanfiction.. Tapi gak berani ke dapur, takut idenya nguap dari kepala, Aduh=v=)


End file.
